


I Thought You Were Taller

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes that the Iron Man suit is not as reflective of Tony's height as he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Taller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katobeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobeth/gifts).



“Tony,” Steve begins. When he doesn’t continue, Tony turns to look at him, and freezes.

Steve is looking at him.

Steve is looking, very obviously, _down_ at him.

“Tony, are you... did you build _stilts_ into the suit?” Steve asks, honest confusion on his face. “You’re definitely taller wearing it.”

“What?!” Tony squeaks. He did _not_ build stilts into his suit, he is a perfectly fine, acceptable height without _stilts_ , thank you very much.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Steve says, in a tone that sounds as if it’s meant to be soothing, “Dames used to wear heels all the time so they could look people in the eye easier. In fact--” confusion flits across Steve’s face, brief, “--Ms. Potts wears heels, so that’s still pretty normal. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Tony downright _sputters_ with outrage.

“My suit does not have _heels_ built into it! Those are, that’s space for, for the propulsion engines! There’s a massive amount of machinery packed in there, Cap, it’s state of the art, _I am not short--”_

His tirade is cut short when Steve lets out a quiet, genuine bout of laughter. Tony finds that, somehow, he can’t look away.


End file.
